


This is not the end

by Bandshe



Series: Letters between Anders, Hawke and Varric [7]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 13:02:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3382502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandshe/pseuds/Bandshe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hawke's good bye letter</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is not the end

_My love,_

_If you are reading this letter then I have died or something close to it._  
 _I don't know what is going to happen to me during this mission but whatever happens_  
 _I love you._

_I spoke to a Tevinter mage, Dorian, he's a really great guy, imagine that, finding_  
 _a decent Tevinter mage. He's a bit cocky, but you can get that way too so I'm used to it._  
 _We talked a lot about your situation. He said he'd look into it, but he's not too sure on how_  
 _it will pan out._

_I've also met this delightful boy, Cole, who well, isn't actually a boy. He's a compassion spirit who_  
 _took the form of a dead mage. His story is tragic, but he gave me a sense of hope. I think_  
 _he'd be a great help to you. If Dorian can't find what we need, maybe Cole may have some advice,_  
 _some help. He'd read your letters to me. By the way, I let Varric read our letters. Habit I suppose._  
 _The things Cole had said about your words, the meaning behind them, your intent. It means a lot_  
 _to me._

_Even though I'm gone, know that I still have not left your side. I'll always come back. Always._  
 _Wait for me my love and I shall meet you._  
 _I love you, from the day I met you, I loved you. I'll love you to the end._

_Celeste_


End file.
